Ты жизнь моя
by Scratch-cat
Summary: Простая крестьянская девушка и знатный Граф разве возможен союз столь далеких людей? Союз между чистой невинной душой и черным оледеневшим сердцем? Разве любовь способна зародиться в сердце, которое уже давно не бьется. Они так не похожи, бездушный сын с


**НАЗВАНИЕ:** Ты жизнь моя.

**АВТОР:** Poison

**БЕТА:** Сама себе бета.

**КАТЕГОРИИ:** Драма, романтика, страдания.

**ПЕРСОНАЖИ/ПАРЫ: **Тамара/Дракула.

**РЕЙТИНГ: **R

**ПРЕДУПРЕЖДЕНИЯ:** Не ищите в моем рассказе логики, последовательности или прочих премудростей. Рассказ написан лишь, для того чтобы освежить в вашей памяти незабвенный образ Графа Дракулы. После прочтения фиков о нем я подумала «Ну, а я то чем хуже...дай-ка я тоже что-нибудь настрочу?» недавно по телику увидела фильм Ван Хельсинг, вот мне в голову и стукнуло.

**СОДЕРЖАНИЕ: **Простая крестьянская девушка и знатный Граф - разве возможен союз столь далеких людей? Союз между чистой невинной душой и черным оледеневшим сердцем? Разве любовь способна зародиться в сердце, которое уже давно не бьется. Они так не похожи, бездушный сын самого дьявола и кроткое непорочное создание – теперь они едины.

**СТАТУС: **Закончен, но теоретически рассказ должен состоять из трех частей. Так что в будушем появитcя сиквел.

**ОТ АВТОРА:** По традиции заявляю, что не на что не претендую, все права принадлежат, не знаю кому, но уж, конечно же, не мне и бла-бла-бла…. **И еще,** ребята у меня к вам просьба. Прошу вас не скупитесь на отзывы. Для меня это важно, чего кривить душой я человек немножечко гордый и неуверенный, и мне было бы приятно узнать ваше мнение о моих рассказах.

Глава №1:Похищение.

Шелестит бронзовая метель листопада. И уже иногда свищут ветры, словно перебраниваясь с падающей листвой. Был пасмурный день, небо хмурилось, закрывая серыми громоздкими тучами солнце. Нередки уже жесткие заморозки, по низинам с вечера пенятся туманы. Пахло сыростью, прелыми листьями, и влажной гнилью. Куда ни глянь стылые лужи, слякоть, влажная земля гадко хлюпала под легкими сандалиями.

Обхватив крепче связку сухих веток, Тамара ускорила шаг. Она промокла и, ей стало нестерпимо холодно. На ней был легкий плащ поверх скромного сарафана. Что ж поделаешь, семья её увязла в нищете, жили они бедно, часто не хватало денек. А хозяйство то большое, работы на всех хватало.

В неясной дали над рекой клубами вился туман. Рваные клочья тумана, густые и бледные, как облака, бродили над рекой, застилая берег и укрывая отражение хвойного леса. Раннее осеннее утро, гулко и угрюмо били колокола. Опавшие златые листья почернели и сморщились от частых дождей.

Тамара резко мотнула головой. Промокшие пряди волос прилипли ко лбу, но руки были скованы тяжелой ношей, и она не могла убрать раздражающею помеху.

В тихом, овеянном дремотной вялостью переулке, неожиданно раздался женский вопль. Тамара встревожено обернулась, выискивая глазами испуганную и кричащую во все горло женщину. Та, простирая к небу руки с широкими рукавами, как будто молясь, громко выкрикивала одно единственное слово. Это страшное слово пронеслось быстрее ветра, из уста в уста, подхватываемое другими людьми и неся жуткую весть о надвигающиеся угрозе.

- Вампиры! – Протяжный женский крик, стремительно устремившись в высь, сотряс влажный воздух и умер, смешиваясь с гулом встревоженной толпы.

Следуя примеру остальных, Тамара запрокинула голову и пристально вгляделась в серое, словно выцветшее небо. Вдалеке, сквозь неясный туман вырисовались две жуткие черные фигуры. Они стремительно приближались, обретая все более отчетливую и оттого пугающую форму.

Неясные сомненья растаяли, обнажая твердую уверенность. Нежданный приход этих вестников смерти леденил ей сердце, к горлу комком поступил рвущейся наружу крик. Бросив на землю связку веток и тут же позабыв о ней, она бросилась в бегство. Паника стремительно овладела крошечной деревушкой. Испуганные крестьяне кинулись в рассыпную, пытаясь найти укрытие.

Тамара затравлено огляделась. До её дома было далеко, а чужие двери заперлись на засов, не желая впустить незнакомую девушку. Где-то над головой пронеся пискливый визг, на мгновенье её накрыла огромная черная тень, и ледяной порыв воздуха охладил ей спину. Еще мгновенье и бегущий о бок с ней мужчина, подхваченный чудовищной силой, оторвался от земли. Он исступленно закричал, но его крик потонул в безумном хохоте женщины-вампира.

Над головой Тамары промелькнула еще одна схожая тень, но тотчас исчезла. Женщина-вампир грубо повалила испуганного мужчину на землю, затем приняла человеческое обличие, и нависнув над ним, сдавила ему горло.

Тамара, повинуясь отчаянному порыву, яростно ринулась на убийцу. Вампирша проигнорировала её нелепые попытки и небрежным рывком руки отбросила до потехи храбрую девушку. Упав на промозглую землю, Тамара неожиданно нащупала дрожащими пальцами битое стекло, судорожно стиснула увесистый обломок, так крепко, что на ладони выступила кровь и вновь бросилась на кровопийцу. Приблизившись к ней, она со всего размаху всадила острие прямо ей в спину. Вампирша истошно завыла, скорее от обиды, чем от боли и, обратившись в крылатого демона, взвилась в воздух. 

- Оставь её Ливиния. – Послышался спокойный и размеренный голос мужчины. 

Тамара резко обернулась. Всего в нескольких шагах от неё стоял высокий мужчина. Черные, будто воронье крыло волосы свободно ниспадали на плечи незнакомца. Из-под аккуратно уложенных прядей на неё пытливо взирали черные глаза.

Обнажая острые клыки, Ливиния хищно оскалилась. Тамара чуть слышно вскрикнула и испугано отступила на шаг. 

- Я не привык повторять дважды, – его голос посуровел. – Довольно!

Громко зашипев, Ливиния покорно опустилась на землю и приняла образ человека. Жгучая боль в правой ладони вызвало сознание того, что она до сих пор крепко держит грубый, неотесанный осколок стекла. Она намерено сжала его сильнее, чувствуя, как острые края врезаются глубже в нежную плоть и с каким-то жестоким удовольствием отметила, что кровь прыснула из раны и потекла теплым ручейком по руке. Ощущение боли придало ей некую смелость, бесстрашие перед этим высоким и загадочным мужчиной. 

Неспешно подойдя к ней, он приблизился к ней вплотную и пристально посмотрел на неё. Тамара задрожала. Твердым усилием воли она подавила в себе острое желание отшатнуться и броситься в бегство.

- Как твоё имя? – спросил он почему-то мягко и беззлобно.

Услышав его плавный голос, она невольно содрогнулась. Тамара не решалась заглянуть ему в глаза. Сердце отчаянно рвалось из груди, она была до смерти напугана.

- Т-тамара…- она постаралась произнести своё имя как можно уверенней, но в горле застыл ком и её голос заметно дрогнул. 

Неожиданно она ощутила на себе его легкое прикосновение. Он осторожно сжал её подбородок и, слегка приподнимая его, мягко вынудил взглянуть ему в глаза. Черные, чернее самой ночи они влекли и тянули в свою пугающую глубину. Его губы тронула тонкая, едва уловимая улыбка. Тамара хотела отвести глаза, но не сумела, охваченная странным трепетом. 

Внезапно оба вампира встрепенулись и взволновано подняли к небу лица. Взгляд был прерван, и Тамара облегченно отодвинулась.

Ливиния огорчено скривилась:

- Тучи скоро рассеются, нам Хозяин необходимо возвращаться. – Сказав это, она злобно покосилась на Тамару и, задержав прожорливый взгляд на её шее, красноречиво облизала губы. – А с ней-то что делать?

Он окинул девушку долгим изучающим взором. И задумчиво наклонив голову, улыбнулся собственным мыслям.

- Пусть живет, – по его тону стало ясно, что он не потерпит возражений.

- Как…- её красивое лицо исказилось от гнева, стало багровым и приняло отталкивающий облик. 

Но, увидев на лице Хозяина суровую непреклонность и нескрываемое недовольство в неё препираниях, Ливиния сочла мудрым успокоиться. Черты её лица мгновенно разгладились, обретая былую привлекательность.

И она смиренно отступила на шаг:

- Как пожелает мой Господин.

За их спинами чудом распрямились огромные серые крылья, небо скрылось за их черной массой, окутывая зловещей тенью бледное лицо Тамары. Испугавшись, она плотно зажмурила глаза. Взмах могучих крыльев прорезал морозный воздух. Тамару резко окатил ледяной порыв стужи, по спине уголками пробежали мурашки. Но вдруг все неожиданно стихло и, её кольцом обступила давящая тишина.

Она долго еще пребывала в немой неподвижности, не осмеливаясь шевельнуться или разомкнуть веки. Багряные лучи утреннего солнца вырвались из плена туч. И они косыми лоскутами устремились на опустевшую деревушку: выжигая тени, рассеивая мутный туман, озаряя мертвенно-бледное лицо девушки, играя бликами на её сомкнутых веках и воспламеняя золотое пламя на её русых локонах. Перед смеженными очами рваными кругами выступили алые и синие пятна, появилась колющая резь, и она нехотя приоткрыла слезящеюся глаза. Небо прояснилось. Серые тучи поблекли, расплылись причудливыми рукавами и вскоре вовсе растаяли. И не видать в этой безбрежной дали двух крылатых демонов; не заметны уж взмахи их могучих крыльев - гладких, сильных и блестящих; не видно их ясных глаз – холодных и гордых.

Это случилось две недели спустя. С той жуткой встречи Тамара не решалась выйти на улицу и как адского огня страшилась наступления ночи. Того часа, когда миром правит кромешная тьма, когда тебя змеиными кольцами окутывает непроглядный мрак, и ты слепо озираясь, беспомощно шагаешь прямо в лапы верной смерти. 

Спала она теперь при свечах, крепко стискивая у груди деревянный крест. Тамара медленно разомкнула уставшие веки, как она ни старалась, но этой ночью сон упорно не желал даровать ей желанное забвенье. Она недовольно повернулась на другой бок и безразлично посмотрела в широкое окно. Была душная безветренная ночь, слегка потрепанные шторы висели неподвижно. Бледный серп луны недобро ухмылялся за их полупрозрачной тканью. 

Тихо вздохнув, Тамара вновь передвинулась, поудобней устраиваясь на спине. На её груди покоился крест, она стиснула его обеими руками и крепче прижала к учащенно бьющему сердцу. Молодая девушка тревожно поежилась. Сама не зная отчего, но ей неожиданно стало страшно. Судорожно глотнув, она закрыла глаза и попыталась расслабиться. Насильно заставляя себя лежать неподвижно, Тамара надеялась, что сон все-таки одолеет её.

Однако этому желанию так и не суждено было сбыться. Произошло нечто такое, что дальнейшем в корне изменит всю её жизнь, повернет все сверх наголову и с прежней жизнью будет раз и навсегда покончено.

Ночную тишину грубо разорвал жуткий грохот, раздался низкий гул, и тонкое стекло, дав извилистую трещину, разлетелось вдребезги. Тамара издала громкий возглас удивленья. Она раскрыла глаза в тот самый миг, когда разбилось окно. Испуганное сознание выхватило сияющие осколки битого стекла, как они с тонким звоном осыпаются на пол и огромную черную тень, подступающую к ней. В маленькую каморку ворвался яростный ветер, погасли свечи, и все погрузилось в кромешную тьму.

Испуганная девушка подпрыгнула от неожиданности и отскочила к краю кровати. Сложив черные крылья, тень как показалась Тамаре, разительно уменьшилась в размерах, приобретая человеческие очертания. Все её тело резко пронзило ощущение сковаюшего страха, оно шло из мозга и доходило до кончиков пальцев, мурашки пробежали по спине, и холодок пробрался к затылку. 

Внезапно ночной гость стремительно преодолел расстояние между ними и оказался прямо у лица изумленной девушки. Тамара затаила дыхание. Лунный свет осветил его бледное лицо, подчеркивая пугающую черноту его сосредоточенных глаз, несколько темных прядей слегка выбились из старательно уложенной прически. Его грудь тяжело вздымалась в частом и прерывистом дыхании.

- Пойдем со мной…- голос был тихим и серьезным.

Он поднял правую руку и осторожно коснулся ладонью до её щеки. Тонко вскрикнув, девушка отпрянула, плотно прижалась к стене и выдвинула сжатый в руке крест. Его глаза сверкнули ледяным огнем, точно молния в грозовом небе, но тотчас погасли омраченные грустью. Он спокойно вытянул другую руку и крепко сдавил деревянный крест. Как только его пальцы дотронулись освещенной вещи, она мгновенно задымилась, вспыхнуло яркое синие пламя и рукоять креста начала плавиться, будто раскаленный воск. Лицо исказилось гримасой боли, он зашипел, обнажая чуть выступающие клыки. Еще мгновенье и крест растаял, а он чуть склонив голову, отпрянул немного назад. Видно не желая устрашить и без того напуганную девушку.

Его лицо посуровело, но не той холодной строгостью, а печальным унынием.

- Не бойся, я не хочу причинить тебе вреда. – Он пристально посмотрел на неё исподлобья. 

Тамара поджала ноги, стараясь изо всех сил расширить расстояние между ними.

- Нет... нет, – она съежилась от столь внимательного взора. – Прошу вас, оставьте меня.

Он не двинулся с места, продолжая все так же разглядывать дрожащую девушку. Взгляд его черных глаз магнетизировал её, лишал воли и разума, и сознание этого повергло её ужас.

- Прочь! – она резко вскочила на ноги и, спрыгивая с узкой кровати, устремилась к двери.

Но вампир был проворнеё, упругим скачком взвившись в воздух, он в следующее мгновенье оказался перед ней и заградил ей дорогу. Тамара уткнулась прямо ему в грудь. Сильные руки обняли тонкий стан девушки и притянули к себе. Молодая девушка стала отчаянно вырываться, гневно извиваясь, она заколотила маленькими кулачками по его спине. Вампир рассмеялся, и бережно обхватив её хрупкие плечи, поднял над землей. Тамару это здорово разозлило и она разъяренная, оцарапала ему лицо.

- А на деле очень даже смелая, - он широко улыбнулся, обнажая ряд ровных и ослепительно белых зубов. В его улыбке было что-то непостижимо хищное, что-то от хитрости свирепого зверя, который затаился в темноте и в любой миг готов наброситься.

Тамара тонко вскрикнула, испугавшись, что он рассержен столь её дерзким поведением и застыв от страха, безропотно притихла. 

По его израненным щекам текла кровь. Но казалось, это его ничуть не волновало. Он осторожно положил ее на пол и пристально посмотрел на неё. Вновь Тамара оказалась во власти его взгляда. Его руки медленно обвились вокруг ее стана и нежно, кончиками пальцев, прошлись по спине, лаская, успокаивая.

- Т-ш-ш… не бойся. - Он очень нежно пригладил пальцами ее волосы и отвел их от лица.- Все хорошо, ты в безопасности и тебе нечего бояться. 

В глубине его темно–синих глаз она заметила нечто такое, отчего у неё перехватило дыхание. Близость его тела пробудило в ней странную волну необычайного волненья. Кровь дробными молоточками застучала в висках. Голова её закружилась, слабость сладким ядом растеклась по телу, онемевшие ноги подкосились, и она откинулась назад. Одурманенное сознание заметило играющую на его устах улыбку – последнее, что он помнила.  
Он ловко подхватил её на руки и уверенным шагом устремился к окну…


End file.
